Brydż
200px|thumb|Profesjonalny turniej brydżowy Brydż – gra karciana, w której czworo uczestników podzielonych na dwie pary próbuje zgadnąć, co trzyma w ręce partnerOdpowiedź karty nie jest, niestety, uznawana za wystarczająco precyzyjną. i czy da się tym zrobić krzywdę przeciwnikom. W rozgrywce, rzecz jasna. Ponadto w opinii samych brydżystów bardzo profesjonalny i skomplikowany sport. Podstawowe zasady Liczba brydżystów w danym pomieszczeniu zawsze musi być wielokrotnością czwórki. Jeśli graczy będzie trzech, nastąpi u nich reakcja podobna do zachowań emo. Alternatywnie pierwsza osoba, która się do takich brydżystów zbliży, zostanie wciągnięta do gry siłą i zacznie zachowywać się jak oni - to znowu przypomina atak zombie. Istnieją co prawda wersje brydża na trzech, ale to już traci swój urok. Jeśli natomiast w pokoju znajdzie się pięciu graczy, zaczną oni rywalizować ze sobą aż do wyeliminowania najsłabszego osobnika. Dalej rozgrywka toczy się normalnie. Trwa tak długo, aż jedna z par wygra dwie partie, niekoniecznie polityczne. Właściwa gra dzieli się w każdym rozdaniu na dwie fazy: licytację i rozgrywkę. Gracze otrzymują po 13 kart, od dwójki do asa. Jokery można wyrzucić. Podczas licytacji pary podpisują ze sobą kontrakt na to, ile lew jedna z nich jest w stanie ugrać. W ramach rozgrywki próbuje ten sam kontrakt ugrać. Cała zabawa polega na tym, że rozgrywający dowiaduje się, jakie karty ma partner, dopiero po licytacji. Wyjątkiem jest gra na Kurniku z jednoczesnym zastosowaniem jakichś komunikatorów internetowych. Ach, gwoli ścisłości... przeciwnicy też widzą te karty. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest podsumowanie rozgrywki. O ile lewy jeszcze łatwo policzyć, o tyle dużo ciężej jest przypisać za to punkty. Nie ma jednak problemu! Z nami poznasz kilka podstawowych reguł, które pozwolą grać w prawdziwego brydża ze znajomymi: * wzięcie lewy w treflach lub w karo - 20 punktów; * wzięcie lewy w kierach lub w pikach - 30 punktów; * wzięcie lewy bez atu - promocyjnie, 40 punktów za pierwszą lewę i 30 za kolejne; * za każdą lewę poniżej kontraktu - 50 punktów dla przeciwników przed zdobyciem pierwszej partii lub 100 po; * dwie partie - 700 lub 500 punktów; * poker - 150 punktówNiestety, w tym przypadku bez dodatkowych nagród finansowych.; * 4 asy w jednej ręce - 150 punktów; * 5 asów w jednej ręce - darmowy lot na trasie okno-chodnik; * wylicytowanie i zdobycie 12 lew - 750 punktów; * wylicytowanie i zdobycie 13 lew - 1500 punktów; * chwilowe odejście od stołu pary przeciwnej - dwa dodatkowe zera na końcu swojego wyniku. Dodatkowo należy pamiętać, że w przypadku kontry punkty mnoży się razy 2, a w przypadku rekontry - razy 4. Punkty można dopisywać pod kreską - za to, co się wylicytowało i ugrało - lub nad kreską - za wszystko inne. Żeby zdobyć partię, trzeba mieć pod kreską 100 punktów. Wtedy wszystko się podkreśla i gra się dalej z nową definicją pisania pod kreską. Gdy jedna z par wygra dwie partie, punkty sumuje się i dzieli przez 100. Konwencje Ponieważ porównanie swoich kart z partnerem w celu wypracowania jakiejś wspólnej strategii jest nielegalne i z reguły kończy się agresją ze strony przeciwników, brydżyści wypracowali sobie inne metody komunikacji. Ci mniej profesjonalni po prostu komunikują się poprzez bardzo mało zrozumiałe i klarowne wypowiedzi z gatunku Czesiek, masz coś w pikach?. Ci bardziej profesjonalni używają konwencji licytacyjnych. Konwencji jest mniej więcej tyle, ile par brydżowych, bo tak naprawdę każdy może wymyślić i stosować swoje. Przykładowe to: * Stayman - gracz licytuje 1 bez atu, jednocześnie pytając partnera o to, czy ma chociaż po 4 karty w starszych kolorach. Może uzyskać odpowiedź: ** 2 karo - nie, nie mam nic; ** 2 kier - tak, mam 4 piki; ** 2 pik - tak, mam 4 kiery; ** 2 bez atu - tak, mam to i to. * Transfer po BA - gracz licytuje 1 bez atu, jednocześnie pokazując partnerowi, że ma w miarę silne i równe karty we wszystkich kolorach. Partner mu odpowiada: ** 2 karo - tak, mam 5 kierów; ** 2 kier - tak, mam 5 pików; ** 3 karo - tak, mam całą masę kierów; ** 3 kier - tak, mam całą masę pików; ** 4 karo/4 kier/jeszcze wyżej - THIS IS SPARTA!!! * 2 karo Wilkosza - gracz zaczyna licytować od 2 karo, jednocześnie nie mówiąc partnerowi absolutnie nic. Otrzymuje na to odpowiedź: ** 2 kier - no chyba coś cię boli, ja tego nie gram. ** 2 pik - jak wyżej. ** 3 trefl - jak wyżej. ** 2 bez atu - taaak, zbierzmy wszystkie karty! Jak widać, konwencje brydżowe są bardzo przejrzystą metodą na dogadanie się z partnerem. Do tego dochodzi licytacja naturalna, która dopełnia tego ogromu opcji, jakie stają przed graczem. I w ogóle tego nie komplikuje. Wcale. Słownictwo 200px|thumb|Ofiara trzech brydżystów w pobliżu wyznaje prawdę o swoim życiu Żeby móc w pełni dogadać się z brydżystą, musisz poznać jego język. To całkiem proste - różni się on od tradycyjnego polskiego tylko słownictwem. Gramatyka i inne bzdury tego typu zostają po naszemu. * atut – karta w kolorze atutowym, który został ustalony podczas licytacji. Jeśli nie masz karty w jakimś kolorze, możesz położyć atuta i wygrać. Wzięcie asa, króla i damy na atutową dwójkę wcale nie jest złośliwe - no chyba, że as należy do partnera, wtedy jest po prostu głupie. * długość koloru – po prostu liczba kart w danym kolorze. Określa się to przez liczebnik i najlepszą kartę w kolorze, bo to najlepszy wyznacznik tego, czy jest szansa coś z tym ugrać. I tak, siódma dziesiątka to absolutny śmietnik, ale już z czwartym królem możesz próbować grać. O ile z licytacji partnera wywnioskujesz, że on ma tam chociaż czwartą damę. Jeśli okaże się, że nie ma - życzymy szczęścia. * fit – patrz wyżej. Jeśli razem z partnerem macie 8 kart w kolorze - macie fita i możecie grać. Jeśli nie, przeciwnicy pokonają was waszymi atutami. Nawiasem mówiąc, przy 8 kartach też jest ryzyko - jeśli rozkład jest 4-4 u rozgrywających i 5-0 u przeciwników, to jeden z rywali jednak jest mocniejszy... o jeden za dużo. * dziadek – partner rozgrywającego, którego jedynym zadaniem jest wyłożenie swoich kart na stół do powszechnego wglądu. Potem teoretycznie powinien rzucać te karty, które powie mu kolega - jednak w praktyce wykorzystuje ten czas na pójście za potrzebą lub przyniesienie kolejnego piwa. * figury – walet, dama, król, as. * honory – 10, walet, dama, król, as. Po co się to odróżnia od figur? Bo tak. * blotki – cały pozostały spam. Głównym zastosowaniem jest podrzucanie tego przeciwnikowi, kiedy kładzie asa, by móc trochę później samemu dać króla czy damę. * książka – maksymalna ilość lew, jaką mogli wziąć obrońcy, żeby rozgrywający jeszcze miał szansę wypełnić kontrakt. W przypadku książki można puścić jakąś klimatyczną muzykę, np. Eye of the Tiger zespołu Survivor. * k***a – choć występuje w grze bardzo często, nie jest odzywką brydżową. Brydżysta a świat Przeciętny brydżysta jest wielkim fanem Janusza Korwin-Mikkego niezależnie od własnych poglądów politycznych. Wcale nie musi też na niego głosować. Pan Janusz jest po prostu Mistrzem Krajowym w brydżuTo szósty stopień wtajemniczenia z jedenastu, więc w sumie nic takiego. Ale propaganda robi swoje. i napisał na ten temat kilka książek. Kandydował w związku z tym na stanowisko prezesa Polskiego Związku Szachowego. Standardem jest, że utalentowany brydżysta jest beznadziejny w szachy i na odwrót. Nic w przyrodzie nie ginie. Zatem jeśli uda ci się wyzwać parę Kasparow-Karpow na partię brydża, matematycznie rzecz biorąc powinieneś wygrać. Problem w tym, że oni też pewnie o tym wiedzą. Przy grze w brydża obowiązuje jedna żelazna zasada, której każdy musi się trzymać. Jeśli gracz gra w parze z żoną, ona może ustalić taki kontrakt, jaki tylko chce, a mężowi nie wolno się sprzeciwić. Nigdy. Musi spasować. Kategoria:Gry karciane